Romance To Love
by rockem sockem yaoibots
Summary: every thing is fine for Sora and riku until...i like doing that hee hee


Hi its me Rockem Sockem Yaoi Bots well I know most of you have not heard of me well that's because this is my first fic so if you give me a flame may mortal darkness reap your soul ready, set, go.

ROMANCE TO LOVE 

CHAPTER 1: BLISS TO REALIZATION 

_Riku's P.O.V_

**I took him into my powerful hands slowly I slipped my tongue into his mouth his crystal blue eyes grew wide with shock as I massaging his tongue with mine our tongues moving in perfect sync I slipped my hand in his shirt feeling his chest I broke the kiss and threw his luscious body on the bed and ripped his shirt off pulled down his pants as I felt his hardened length he moaned a sexy little moan that made me shiver with excitement **_BEEP BEEP BEEP "_**FUCKIN DAMDED ALARM CLOCK just when I was getting to the good part too!" **

SORA'S P.O.V

I was brushing my teeth as I was thinking of my boyfriend Riku ahhhhhh so muscular so scrumptious I get hard just thinking about him I washed rinsed and headed downstairs to eat some breakfast I ate two pancakes within a millisecond then I heard honking and I saw Riku guess its time to go I hopped in his cool 2007 sports car I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he just ignored it "so RI RI hows about we go on a date this Sunday" "naw I'm kind of busy plus I'm not really in the mood" Riku said _'rikus acting different towards me than usual I'm worried'_

_Kairi's __P.O.V_

The alarm clock beeped and I fell of my bed and into last nights 5 alarm chili I ran to the bathroom and washed that away and tried to put on some lipstick just then Reno my brat of a brother came in and I ended up getting a big red swirl on my forehead "RENO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" "just to say hi to my favorite big sister ms swirl" in a mocking tone as he ran out the bathroom I looked at my lipstick holder and it said prank stick permanent mess with your sisters "DAMN YOU RENO" thinking he would vandalize some other makeup I just left the bathroom mad as hell and ready to kill someone I left with a big cherry red swirl left on my forehead as I saw Sora and Riku in rikus sports car "Sora Riku" I yelled after them but they did not notice so I just started walking already late headed to a day I can tell will be bad

_Sora's P.O.V_

I was hurt because of rikus cold rejection so we didn't say a word until we got to Valor High I leaned in for a kiss but he just got up I walked in to the humongous double doors and went to my locker got my books and headed to first period chemistry but before I walked in I heard laughing I turned around and saw my best friend kairi with a big red swirl on her head it was so funny I could have fallen over it was hilarious I resisted temptation and walked into class and said hi to mr. Cloud "student calm down I am proud to announce a new student will be joining our class introduce yourself" said cloud "hi my name is Demyx Yakanaka I am happy to be here" I felt my mouth drop no wonder he was drop dead hot I immediately gained my composure and tried to take my eyes off of that H O T T I E and continued with class

_Riku's P.O.V_

I was sitting in world history and then a new kid appeared a hottie with a fine little ass that I wanted to pounce "yo" said the sudent "kids this is Axel Harada he is new and joining our class" said mr. Leon "watsup my homies call me AX" the next hour went by like like a blur looking at that ass when we got out of class I told him "come over here" "are you talking to me?" said Ax "yeah" I said I led him to the bathroom pushed him to the wall and assaulted him full force with my lips I wanted to see his reactin at first he was surprised then eased his way into the movement of my tongue then sora walked in with a kid with a mullet. "RIKU!" said sora he threw his medallion wih our picture ran out sobbing and said "_I hate you riku __its over."_

So how was it please give me reviews ill even except flames it wol help my writing I am beggin you first reviewer can choose what lemon should come up maybe even a Cloud x Leon pease review looking forward to chap 2 REALIZATIONS TO NEW ROMANCES


End file.
